1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal module.
2. Description of Related Art
For instance, a pedal module, which is used in a vehicle accelerator apparatus, is rotated in a forward rotational direction by a pedal force applied from an operator, i.e., a driver to a pedal of the pedal module and is rotated in a reverse rotational direction by a restoring force of, for example, a spring. One of such a pedal module has a friction member, which generates friction between the pedal and the friction member to apply a frictional force to the pedal, so that the pedal module generates a hysteresis, as shown in FIG. 22, which indicates a relationship between a rotational position of the pedal and a required pedal force (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-90755).
However, according to the prior art technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-90755, as shown in FIG. 22, a sharp characteristic change point “b” appears between a steep initial rising range “a” and a steady range “c” in the pedal characteristics at the time of performing the pedal pressing operation. Thus, the operator may often apply an excessive initial pedal force, which far exceeds a required minimum pedal force, at the time of pressing the pedal, which is held in an initial position, in the forward rotational direction. In such a case, the pedal may be erroneously rotated to an unintended position, and thereby the operator may be annoyed. Furthermore, particularly, in the case of the pedal module used in the vehicle accelerator apparatus, at the time of starting a vehicle by pressing the pedal of the accelerator apparatus held in the initial position, the vehicle may make an uncomfortable jackrabbit start, and thereby the operator may have an uncomfortable feeling. This will deteriorate the drivability of the vehicle.